


Don't Eat That!

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Hm? Something Gladio picked up today. Bacchus Berries was their name I think.”“You think?”Prompto gave him a suspicious look. Ignis laughed, a soft sound Prompto could never get enough from.“They’re not poisonous. You just have to -”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Don't Eat That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“Take a picture, it’s going to last longer,” Gladio said next to his ear and Prompto jumped out of the cheap chair in front of the caravan, breaking a plastic leg off and nearly landing on his ass. He hoped Ignis hasn’t caught him staring too from that small window.

“Well, yeah, that’s what I do!” Prompto defended himself and Gladio laughed as he picked up his camera.

“The lens cap is on,” he said and Prompto flushed deeply.

“Man, you don’t look so well. Should tell Ignis,” Gladio said lowly, “maybe he’ll cook you nice cockatrice soup.”

“Stop,” Prompto complained.

“Seriously,” Gladio said and clapped him on the back. Prompto nearly doubled over again. “Go help him with the stove or something.”

“Jeez, stop making fun of me,” Prompto muttered but squeezed inside the caravan anyway. Ignis was there, humming quietly and Prompto tried not to alert him so he won’t stop but of course Ignis noticed. The song stopped.

“Ah, Prompto,” Ignis said and smiled and Prompto could feel his heart hammer in his chest.

“I’m afraid dinner isn’t ready yet. This stove is proving rather stubborn.”

“Should I take a look?” Prompto perked up at the possibility of being able to help. If it was mechanics, maybe he could do something about it! He wasn’t Cindy, but he should be able to handle one busted caravan stove, right?

“I would be rather grateful,” Ignis said and stepped aside as Prompto crouched in front of the stove. His leg brushed slightly against Ignis’ and honestly, how desperate could he be? He’s just glad Ignis couldn’t see his front right now. Something on the countertop caught Prompto’s eyes.

“What are those?” He asked. He had never seen those herbs before. Sometimes he went shopping with Ignis and listened to him explain the various herbs and ingredients he used for cooking. Prompto had never known there would be so many! Ignis really was a genius, to be able to use all of them.

“Hm? Something Gladio picked up today. Bacchus Berries was their name I think.”

“You think?”

Prompto gave him a suspicious look. Ignis laughed, a soft sound Prompto could never get enough from.

“They’re not poisonous. You just have to -”

“Oi! Ignis! Prompto! Gladio and I are going fishing!” Noctis called from outside and Prompto waved at them as they left.

“Be back in time for dinner!” Ignis shouted.

“Yeah, yeah… don’t put any beans in it while I’m not looking!”

“Honestly,” Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up. His eyes widened as Prompto popped one of the berries into his mouth. “Spit it out!”

He grabbed Prompto by the shoulder but the sudden movement startled Prompto and he swallowed the berries down. Immediately he could feel heat flare up in him and he saw Ignis pupils dilate behind his glasses.

“Throw them up,” Ignis said, his voice low and raspy and his grip tightened on Prompto’s shoulders. “ _Now_.”

“Ignis,” Prompto breathed, a desperation in his voice he can’t mask. Ignis wouldn’t like him like this, no one would, but he cannot help it. “What’s happening?”

He swayed, even sitting and Ignis did not take his hands from him. His cock, just a moment ago only half-hard from Ignis’ touch, now strained painfully against his pants and already Prompto could feel pre-come stain his underwear.

“Raw, they’re… they make someone,” Ignis started and Prompto had never seen him like this, flustered and flushed and looking at Prompto like he was some part of dinner he wanted to carve up. Some primal part of him enjoyed it. He gasped and his cock throbbed painfully when Ignis pulled him to his feet and roughly slammed him against the small table and bent him over it. Prompto could feel a bruise form on his hips but could bring himself to care.

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Ignis said behind him and Prompto moaned at the raw need in his voice. He whimpered and pushes his ass against Ignis’s crotch. He heard Ignis unto his belt and the he pulled Prompto’s trousers down, and they fell around his knees.

“Please, please, Ignis, do something,” Prompto begged, crying out as he felt Ignis cock slide between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole. It’s slick and wet and was that all from pre-come?

“I can’t -” Ignis started and Prompto pushed back against the blunt cockhead pressing against him, making the decision for the both of them. Prompto whined when the thick cock pressed inside him and fuck, Ignis was big. But he needed him, needed more, needed him deeper and pushed back, impaling himself on that thick cock spearing him. He shouted when Ignis dug his hands into his waist and forced him onto his cock until their hips were flush against each other.

“Oh Six,” Prompto whispered and then ignis started moving. Prompto couldn’t do anything but hold onto the table, digging short fingernails into it’s side even as his sweaty palms made it hard to grasp anything. Ignis’ weight was bearing down on him and his moans in his ear were the hottest thing Prompto had ever witnessed and he had heard him shout orders on the battlefield.

“Please, Ignis, harder, fuck me,” he begged, the table creaking under them as Ignis complied. He never pulled out too far and the constant pressure of his large cock against Prompto’s prostate was maddening. A few more hard, brutal thrusts that reached so far into him Prompto was sure he was in his stomach and he came with a cry. Ignis felt almost unbearably large in him as he clenched involuntarily down on him in his orgasm.

“Prompto,” Ignis gasped into his ear and Prompto’s eyes widened as he felt his cock pulse in him. Prompto didn’t know how long it took, but he could feel Prompto’s come trickle down his thighs, more and more of it and it was so much he could barely take it anymore.

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis repeated, again and again, and Prompto reached out for him with one hand and their fingers interlaced as he pumped Prompto full of come.

They dropped to the floor together when he was through and Prompto leaned back, exhausted and limp. He wondered when Noct was coming back. He could use one of those potions right now.

Ignis cock still filled him, even soft as it was, and Prompto winced as he was lifted off. There was so much worry in Ignis’ face as he turned Prompto to look at him. His hair was hanging down his face in damp strands and without thinking Prompto reached out and pulled some back into place.

“Prompto, I -”

“That’s what I get for spoiling my appetite,” Prompto said with a weak grin and he thought he saw the hint of a smile on Ignis’ face. “Sorry, I don’t think I can fix that stove. I kind of can’t move my legs.”

And Ignis pulled him into an embrace and Prompto thought eating those berries ranked pretty high on the best decisions he had ever made.

“Cup Noodles it is,” Ignis muttered into his neck and Prompto laughed.


End file.
